The Chaining of the Children
by LegolasFan1
Summary: UPDATED! As the four girls and the fellowship begin their journey through mordor, they never realized that fate had a different plan. Little do they know, but death awaits them in Mordor.Please R&R! I will post more chapters if people review!
1. The Beginning

The Chaining of the Children  
  
"What are we doing here?" Katrina asked timidly. "Just shut up! You're going to wake everyone! No one will know we're gone!" Jessy hissed. Four girls silently crept along a dimly lit hallway. When they reached a doorway that was barely cracked open they stopped. Jessy leaned forward and pushed the door open. Once the four girls all had their heads in, they noticed two bodies lying on a bed, motionless. "Good, they're asleep. Now we can go," Katelyn said. Once all of them had crept back down the hallway and reached the front door, it was nearly eleven-thirty at night. "Now, does everyone have a jacket?" Maci asked. "Why would we need a coat? It is summertime remember?" Katrina replied. "Oh, yeah, well.let's go," Maci said. All four of the girls were perfectly dressed for summertime, and a party. Katrina was clad in a white, button-up blouse with the sleeves rolled up, a blue, plaid, short skirt, knee high socks, black dress shoes, and a navy tie. Katrina obviously went to a catholic school. She had brown hair with blonde highlights, and was average in height. She was thin, 17, all of the guy's heartthrob. Jessy wore a pink spaghetti-string top, stonewash low-rides, and a pair of tennis shoes. Jessy was a little taller than Katrina, had jet-black hair, and was thin also. Katelyn had on a long, black skirt with a white stripe on each side. Inside the stripe was a knee- high slit. She had a black spaghetti-strap top, similar to Jessy's, and a pair of slip-on tennis shoes. Katelyn was more of the "goody-good" type. She could easily be mistaken as Katrina's sister though. She had strawberry- blonde hair, was a tiny bit shorter than Katrina, and thin too. Maci wore baby blue, velvet athletic pants, a white baby tee, and a pair of running shoes. Maci had dark brown hair, was the tallest in the group by one inch, and looked very athletic. They stood on the porch for a second, and then started off. Halfway to the house, it started pouring down rain. "Great! Just perfectly fucking great! Now we are going to be at the party soaking wet, and looking like total losers!" Katrina cried. "Oh cry about! Your boyfriend chugs you no matter what you look like!" Maci replied angrily. "You, you...bitch!" Katrina screamed in rage as she tackled Maci. "You slutty hoe, I will teach you a lesson!" Maci cried as she and Katrina rolled around on the pavement trying to murder the other. In Katrina's frustration she kicked out, accidentally tripping Katelyn and Jessy. The two girls fell to the ground, but never felt the impact. For the ground decided to shift, or better yet, disappear completely! The four girls found themselves falling into an abysmal pit. The entire world seemed to disappear and lose all light. The darkness that followed was so black that it drained all hope from the girls. Finally, when they thought that this was the end.THUMP! They landed on a patch of soft moss type grass. Katelyn was the first to get up. She gingerly opened her eyes. When they finally focused. "AAAAHHHHH!!" she screamed. All of the other girls scrambled up at the shriek. "What?! What is it?!" Jessy asked. But then the three girls saw what Katelyn saw. Nine people leaned down, staring at them. "Who.who are you?" Maci asked. "My name is Gandalf, this is Legolas, Aragorn, Frodo, Merry, Pippin, Sam, Boromir, and Gimli," the older man said as he gestured to each of his companions. Suddenly Katelyn jumped up in amazement. "Oh my god I must be dreaming!" she said as she pinched herself. "What are you talking about?" Maci asked as she helped Katrina up. They had both forgotten there fight earlier. "This is the Fellowship of the Ring! You know.like from the books!" Katelyn exclaimed, "I only made it through the first couple of chapters but I know the characters names! This is amazing! We are actually in a story!" "My dear, I do not know what you are talking about, but I assure you we are in no fairytale," Gandalf said. They set up camp and began to explain themselves. From beginning to end, each side told their story. When everything was said, it was nearly nightfall. "So I guess we will be traveling with you all now, until we find our way home," Jessy said. "It sure looks that way doesn't it?" Frodo said with a smile. All of the girls adored the hobbits. They thought they were just the cutest little things. Katrina also had her eyes on Legolas, until she found out that he and Aragorn had a pretty intimate relationship. She had to find out the hard way of course. Three nights after they had joined the group, Katrina heard a rustling noise from a little ways away. She got up, brushed off her skirt and walked in that direction. When she peeked through the hedge, she saw Legolas and Aragorn tangled together doing something that she did not want to stick around for. Unfortunately, just as she was leaving, Legolas spotted her. She spun on her heel and hurried back to the campsite. "Well, that isn't a very good first experience," Legolas said to Aragorn. The following day, as they were traveling towards an area that was full of huge boulders, Legolas caught up with Katrina. "I am sorry you had to find that out in that way Katrina," Legolas told her. "Oh no, I should be the one who's sorry. I shouldn't have looked. I heard a rustling sound and went to check it out, and I saw you all," she replied. "Aragorn and I felt really bad about exposing you to that. We should have gone to a more secluded spot," he said. "It's alright. From now on, I will never check out another noise without someone else with me," she laughed. For the first time on the trip she saw him smile. She really liked his smile. It made her feel special for some reason. 'Too bad I can't date him,' she thought to herself, 'he is really cute.' They reached the rocky area and made camp. "We shall stay here and rest. If our luck holds, the Gap of Rohan will still be open to us, from there our passage goes south, into Mordor," Gandalf told them. Jessy and Maci trained with Merry, Pippin, and Boromir at sword fighting, while Katelyn trained with Aragorn. Katrina was learning archery from Legolas and was doing pretty good when he spotted something. "Crebain from Dunelaind!" Legolas shouted. All four girls were told to run and hide. Everyone hid under the large boulders and the underbrush. A large flock of birds flew over them a few times, and then passed away north. "The passage south is being watched! We must take the pass of Cadhadras!" Gandalf cried. The girls looked up at the giant mountain looming over them. Each of them knew that from this point on, it would not be easy. The trek up the mountain was hard and strenuous. No one realized how tough this would be on four teenage girls in summertime clothes. None of them had cloaks, and they were beginning to feel the first symptoms of frostbite. A ways up, Frodo tripped and began to roll down the mountain until he was caught by Aragorn. He grasped his chest to feel for the ring, but it was gone. Boromir knelt down and picked up something. By now, all of the girls knew about Boromir's ambition to get the ring for himself so he could build up Gondor. The thing he picked up glinted in the sun and the group saw that it was in fact the ring. "Strange.that we should suffer so much fear and doubt over such a small thing.such a little thing." Boromir said. "Boromir! Give the ring to Frodo!" Aragorn called. Boromir, as if startled from a trance, walks down and hands the ring to Frodo saying, "As you wish.I care not." Everyone felt uneasy after that and acted sort of shifty around each other. "I wish we were home," Jessy told Katrina. "I know, but all we can do now is wait till this story plays out, for good or for worse," she replied. They continued their journey through the snow until it started to pour down snow. They were stumbling through chest-high snow, and could barely see. Legolas took off his cloak and handed it to Katrina. She graciously accepted, and all the other men handed their cloaks to the rest of the girls too. Jessy got Aragorn's, Katelyn Boromir's, and Maci Gandalf's. This made them feel warmer and as if they were really part of the group. Katrina's archery skills had improved incredibly and she was as good, almost better than Legolas. Jessy, Maci, and Katelyn were excellent with swords also. They continued through the ever thickening snow, until they got to a ledge on the mountain. Everyone had to go single file across, and the hobbits had to be carried. About halfway across, Legolas ran ahead. He leaned into the wind as if he was listening to something. "There's a fell voice on the air!" he cried. "It's Saruman!" Gandalf cried. Almost as if on cue, boulders came crashing down on them. They rammed themselves against the mountain side to shield themselves. "He's trying to bring down the mountain! Gandalf! We must turn back!" Aragorn yelled. "No!" Gandalf said over the wind. Gandalf stood on one of the fallen boulders and began to say a spell to counteract Saruman's voice. "Losto Caradharas, sedho, hodo, noitho i 'ruith!" he yelled into the wind. But Saruman's voice was too strong. A lightning bolt struck the top of the mountain, causing a giant avalanche. Legolas pulled Gandalf away from the edge just as the river of snow buried them. A few moments passed by, and then heads began to pop up out of the snow. "We must get off the mountain! Make for the Gap of Rohan, and take the west road to my city!" Boromir yelled. "The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard!" Aragorn told Boromir. "If we cannot pass over a mountain, let us go under it! Let us go through the Mines of Moria," Gimli told the group. A look of worry came over Gandalf's eyes as Gimli muttered those words. Maci instantly saw it, as well as everyone else. "Let the Ring bearer decide. Frodo." Gandalf said to Frodo. Frodo looked around at the group. He saw the four girls shivering with cold, his hobbit friends worried. "We will go through the mines!" "So be it," Gandalf replied. They journeyed off of the mountain and down a long rocky passage. They came to a giant wall on the other side of a river. "The walls.of Moria!" Gimli said in awe. "Wow! Those are really big!" Maci said. "Naw.ya think?!" Katelyn replied. They made their way across the lake and started walking along the side of the wall. They reached a spot between two large trees and stopped. Gandalf rubbed his hands against the stone to brush away the sand and dirt. The company stared in wonder as a door appeared when the moon came out. "Awesome!" Katelyn said in amazement. "This is sooo weird," Jessy replied. 


	2. Unexpected Loss

The Chaining of the Children Chapter 2  
  
"This is wack!" Maci said. Jessy turned to her and replied softly, "Never say that again, k?" "Sorry," Maci replied. Gandalf raised his arms and started to mutter a variety of spells. None of them worked. Eventually, an hour passed, and everyone seated themselves randomly around the doorway. Most of the guys were smoking pipes, except for Frodo and Legolas. "How long is this going to take?" Katrina whispered to Katelyn. "I have no idea," Katelyn said with a sigh. All four girls were extremely tired and began to doze off. All the girls eventually fell asleep besides Katrina. She desperately tried to keep her eyes open, feeling some sort of danger. Pippin and Merry were keeping themselves out of the way by throwing stones into the vast lake. Katrina focused on the stones, figuring that she could keep away by watching them whiz through the air. Aragorn got up and grabbed Pippin by the collar. "Do not disturb the water," he told Merry and Pippin. Boromir got up as well and all four up the guys, plus Katrina, gazed at the steadily growing waves. Katrina felt a tinge of danger and rustled all of the other girls awake. She notched an arrow in her bow and kept it at the ready. The three other girls put their hands on the sword hilts. Suddenly, a creaking noise pierced the silence as the large doors opened. Everyone sprang up and proceeded to go inside the vast cavern. Gandalf lit up a light that was perched on top of his staff and they timidly made their way across to the stairs. "Soon master elf, you will be in the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves! Roaring fires! Malt beer! Red meat off the bone! This is the home of my cousin Balin, and they call it a mine, a mine!" Gimli said with glee.  
  
Something cracked as Maci stepped down, and she noticed that it was a.skull! "This is no mine.it's a tomb!" Boromir cried. Legolas jumped forward and picked up a fallen arrow. "Goblins!" he said. "We leave now. We make for the Gap of Rohan. We should have never of come here. Now get out I say! Get out!" Boromir ordered. A whooshing sound filled the cavern, and Frodo flew to the floor and was being dragged out by a large tentacle. "Strider!" he called. Katrina spun around, skirt twirling, and shot an arrow that hit the tentacle square in the tip. It let go of Frodo, after Sam got a good hit in, and slithered back in the water. A large amount of tentacles sprouted from the water, knocked over Sam, Merry, and Pippin, and grabbed Frodo again. "Shit!" Katelyn cried. Aragorn, Boromir, and Legolas sprang forward and began to attack the octopus-like creature. Aragorn chopped down a few tentacles, and Legolas shot a good round of arrows that struck the creature in the face. Katelyn a bladed boomerang and it sliced through four different tentacles before it reached her hands again. Each of the four girls had a certain weapon of choice that they had found when the Fellowship traveled through the Borrow- Downs. Katelyn's was obviously a boomerang; Katrina's was a whip with 8, short blades at its tip; Jessy carried metal knuckles with very, very long spikes on them. When she wore them, her hands looked like those of Wolverine, from the comic strip X-Men. Maci had a stout-sized, spiked mace. Even though Katelyn, Jessy, and Maci learned sword fighting, they used these new weapons more frequently. The same was with Katrina and her bow and arrows. Boromir got Frodo and everyone ran inside of the cavern. The Watcher, as it was called, lashed out and caused a cave-in. The Fellowship was now trapped. "We have but one choice, we must face the long dark of Moria," Gandalf said grimly. They made their way up stairs, across wooden bridges, dark passages, and ended up at a place that even Gandalf didn't know of. They waited for awhile, and Gandalf finally found out which passage they should take. Once they had succeeded in going down this, they found themselves in an extremely large hall, filled with thousands of pillars. When they rounded a corner, Gimli let out a cry. "What?! No!" he said rushing forward into a room that was off to the side. "Gimli!" Gandalf yelled after him. They found themselves in a large room, filled with rotting corpses. A tomb was located in the middle, and Gandalf began to read from a large book. "They have taken the bridge, and the second hall. We have barred the gates, but cannot hold them for long. Drums, drums in the deep. We cannot get out. A shadow moves in the dark. We cannot get out.they are coming," Gandalf read aloud. Pippin grabbed an arrow on a corpse that was sitting on a well. The body fell into the well, along with the bucket. CLANG! CRASH! Sounds echoed throughout all of Moria. When they finally ceased, everyone let out a sigh of ease. "Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!" Gandalf yelled slamming the book shut. Shouts rang out from the hallway. Everyone turned towards the doorway in anticipation of the horror that was about to be unleashed. "Orcs!" Legolas cried. "Frodo!" Sam yelled as he noticed his master's sword, which cast an eerie blue glow across the room. Aragorn and Boromir closed the large wooden doors and began to bar it with the long axes and spears that littered the floor. "They have a cave troll," Boromir said. Everyone backed away and drew their weapons. Katrina, Jessy, and Maci knew that their newer weapons would be better for close-combat. Katelyn decided that a sword would be better instead of a boomerang. The doors crashed to the floor and a flood of orcs came crashing in. Everyone let out a battle cry and sprang upon them. They slashed, hacked, pounded, beat, and in Katrina's case, whipped. Katrina lashed out with her whip and it wrapped around an orcs head. When she pulled it back, it spun off and coming away from the orc's head, slit its throat. A giant cave troll came crashing in, and immediately attacked. It went on a rampage and ended up stabbing Frodo in the chest with a large spear. "Frodo!" Sam screamed. The troll spun and lashed out with its chain. It caught Maci around the waist. She struggled to free herself, but it was all to no avail. The troll tossed the chain and Maci flew across the room, tumbling through the air, and landed on a spike on the wall. The spike was driven through her middle, and she was dead. "Oh my god.NO!" Katelyn yelled as she saw one of her best friends die. Legolas shot the troll through the head, and the battle was over. Aragorn turned Frodo over, and as it turned out, he was alive! He was wearing a coat of mithril. For Maci though, it wasn't okay. She was dead, as everyone could see. Katelyn, Katrina, and Jessy broke down right there, crying and sobbing. Tears flowed freely down everyone's face as they saw what had happened. 'I can't go on with this,' Katrina thought, 'This isn't right, not at all. I have to get away from hear.' And Katrina ran.  
  
TBC 


End file.
